


A Silent voice (Kim Taehyung/ reader)

by bentoBunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Sign Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentoBunny/pseuds/bentoBunny
Summary: In which a homeless reader is helped out by a kind stranger who changes their life for the betterThis fic is a rewrite of a fic I stared writing a while ago that I realized needed some work. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.In this fic, the reader/MC is referred to with gender neutral pronouns and is nonverbal





	A Silent voice (Kim Taehyung/ reader)

The days were beginning to blur together. Everyday was the same: walk around in search of food, get pushed around and called a bum, walk around in search of some place to sleep, and then repeat the whole process again the next day. You hadn't been able to shower in days (possibly weeks) and there were no places around to help you

It was bad being homeless, it's even worse being homeless and nonverbal.

You could barely even remember when you had begun wandering the streets in search of a safe place. It might've been months, or even years. You weren't exactly good at keeping track of time these days. 

People were often extremely rude to you for seemingly no reason. Just last week, you had accidentally bumped into some kid. Your inability to tell him sorry had resulted in him getting angry and punching you in the face. The sadder thing was there were at least ten other people walking near the incident and not one person offered to help. They treated you as if you had leprosy or some other contagious disease. It was as if just you touching them would make them unclean.

It was hard to find help. There were no shelters in your area and the nearest one was many hundreds of miles away. You felt like you'd probably die before you got there. For now, you just had to fend for yourself. Just as you seemingly always had.

…  
…

It was late fall and a busy day; sidewalks full of people and a whole bunch of honking horns from cars stuck in traffic. It was a relatively chilly day and you felt definitely not dressed for the weather, considering your holey jeans and thin dingey sweatshirt. You had decided to avoid the overly packed streets and stick to back roads and alleyways. 

Now it was time for your favorite part of the day: digging through the trash bins behind stores and restaurants in search of food. So many places would just throw away food at the end of the day, even though it was still good. Why anyone would throw perfectly edible food away was a mystery to you but hey, that just meant you might be able to get some food and live another day.

Today you were pretty sure you'd hit the jackpot. You were walking down an alleyway and noticed a very enticing smell coming from nearby. You followed the smell and found none other than heaven

A trash bin was practically filled to the brim with possibly salvageable food. There were fruits and veggies lying in small boxes by the side of the bin and bread near the top. You walked over and leaned into the bin, grabbing a sizeable loaf of bread and putting it in your sweatshirt pocket. Once your feet were back on solid ground, you leaned down to inspect the fruit. You noted a bruised tomato and a slightly moldy orange and quickly grabbed them. Your stomach growled as you picked up the tomato so you decided to just eat it. Even a slightly sour tomato tastes like heaven when you haven't eaten in a few days. The tomato juices started dribbling down your chin, which you quickly wiped away with your hoodie sleeve. 

As you continued eating and searching for more food, you heard a door open. You froze like a deer in headlights as someone stepped outside into the alley way. You heard the footsteps of this person stop as they saw you but you didn't dare turn around to see them.

“You can't be back here.” The voice said calmly. 

You gulped and tried to hide the tomato in your pocket but it was already too late. You knew you probably looked crazy; Greasy tangled hair, dirt caked skin and nails, tattered and ratty clothes, and currently digging through the trash behind some random restaurant.

You turned around slowly to face the person. Better to just face the person than run away.

You came face to face with a very good looking guy. He looked pretty young, probably not much older than you, with Sandy blonde hair and golden skin. He wore a white button up shirt and slacks with an black apron tied around his waist. You guessed he was most likely part of the wait staff at the restaurant whose trash you were digging through

You didn't know why but for some reason, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. Who was this random dude to tell you what you could and couldn't do? He hadn't been starving for the past couple of days and unable to find food. He worked at a restaurant for Christ's sake. He had a job. He was way better off than you.

The man noticed you looking like you were about to cry and you could practically see the wave of pity wash over him. 

“There’s no need to cry.” He said. “I can get you better food than that if you wait here.”

You could feel the tears just stop as you looked at the man. He wanted to help you? You could barely comprehend this. 

“You just have to promise not to tell my boss about this.” He said. He chuckled. “It'll just be our little secret okay?”

You nodded slowly. You were still in a bit of shock that someone you'd just met was willing to help you in some way 

“I'll be right back.” The man said. He walked back into the building he came from and was back a few minutes later with a plastic bag containing a few styrofoam containers. the scent of fresh food made you a bit dizzy: it was something you hadn't smelt in so long. He held the bag out to you.

“This was all I could grab on short notice.” He said. “There were a few people who just never came and picked up their to go orders.”

You slowly walked towards the man until you were in arms length of him. You reached out with Shaky hands to grab the bag. As you took it, you noticed something green on top of the first box of food. You opened the bag and saw a few crumpled up dollar bills and some change. There was also a YMCA membership card.

You quickly tried to hand the bag back to the man, shaking your head as you did so. You couldn't accept his money. 

He gently put his hands on top of yours and pushed the bag back towards you.

“Take it.” He said. “It's just tip money. You need it more than I do.” He looked right into your eyes as he spoke, something no one had done before.

You didn't feel the need to pull away from his touch. You realized you hadn't been touched by another human in a long time (discounting the occasional shove or punch in the face). This just felt… different. 

You could feel the kindness and sincerity in his words. It was as if just being in this man's presence calmed you somehow. It was an odd feeling but not a bad one.

You gave him a nod before taking the bag and holding it close to your chest. You wished you could thank him somehow but alas, you couldn't exactly speak. 

You gave him a quick bow, hoping he might understand you were trying to say thank you.

The man smiled and god damn he had the cutest smile you had ever seen. “You're welcome.” He said.

You smiled back and realized this was the first time you'd smiled in a while, the first time you'd genuinely felt happy.

As you were about to turn away, you looked the man over to see if he had a name tag. You felt stupid for not looking for it earlier. You saw a gold name tag near his left breast pocket. 

The name printed on it was Taehyung

'what a nice name.’ you thought. You wished you could tell him your name. 

As you walked away, you turned around to see Taehyung one last time. He gave you a wave when he noticed you looking as he headed back inside.

You couldn't help but smile as you waved back


End file.
